Neo Card Captors
by Kero2
Summary: Li and Sakura have been married. They try to keep the Clow a secret from their daughter. But it doesn't work and the cards are back. And now the daughter of the two Card Captors must live up to her family's name and begins her quest for the Clow Cards. WI
1. Default Chapter

Ocean Blast

Kero: Here is a story that has a lot of original characters and is a new beginning of Card Captors. This is my first time writing for this section. So I hope you enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If any of us authors own any of this, we would not be writing this!

**__**

Neo Card Captors

It had been many years after all the Clow Cards had been captured. Li and Sakura had got married at the age of 16. They had their child then also. But now she was 14. Sakura had long since said good bye to the Clow Cards and Kero. Li and Sakura had decided to keep the book hidden from their daughter, along with its secrets. But it didn't last long…

A girl was sitting on her bed looking out the window. She saw her parents leave for work. It was her first day of summer vacation. "Bye Hiro! Be good." Her mom yelled.

"Ok." She yelled back. Her dad waved bye. And then she did too. Her parents got in there opposite cars and left for work. Hiro looked a lot like her father. She had dark brown hair and eyes. And she liked to play with her father's sword. He said there was nothing unusual about it, but Hiro had seen electricity flash on it once. She decided to find her old skateboard in the basement. She jumped off her bed and headed into the basement. She found the skateboard. 

"Alright! Now time to some kicks on this baby." She said. She picked it up and rolled it. Unfortunately it hit the bookshelf and a strange book fell to the ground. She picked it up. And read the cover.

"The Clow? What the heck is that?" She asked. She opened the book and saw cards inside. She lifted some up and looked. She read each looked at each ones picture until she saw a neat one. She put one firmly in her hand. She pulled out two that looked interesting. One had a lightning type wolf. She held onto that one. "This would look neat on my wall." She said. She looked at the other one. And read its name.

"Windy? What in the world is a windy?" Right when she said it a circle below her appeared and a gust of wind picked up. "Huh? Ahhh!" The wind blew all the cards away except for the two she was holding. She watched the cards disappear into the air. She dropped the book. 

"What the heck is that?" She yelled. Then she saw the cover page glow. A small creature came out. He looked like a lion/teddy bear. He yawned. 

"Hey Sakura! Long time no see. Hey wait you're not Sakura!" The creature said. "Who are you?"

"I-I am Hiro Sayoran." (Sp?) Hiro said. "What is going on?" The creature looked at the book.

"Ahhh! My cards! Ok Kid lets go up stairs." The creature said. The girl held onto the cards in her hand and did what the creature said.

"In the girl's room, she shut the door. "OK. You thought I was Sakura, How do you know my mom?" Hiro said.

"You mean she didn't tell you about me?" The creature said. Hiro shook her head.

"Ok. Let me explain everything. You see those cards that were in there, were my master's. I guarded them once and your mother set them free. Her and you father then became Card Captors to capture all the Cards using their own cards. And now you have freed them. And I will help you do the same. My name is Kero." The creature said.

"I have to capture all those cards!?" Hiro shouted. "But how?" 

"Do you have any cards of your own?" Kero asked. The girl held up the cards that she held onto.

"All I have is these cards. It says Windy and Thunder." Hiro said. 

"Alright, kid! You held onto some pretty good cards. Your mother started out with just Windy. Now do you have a special sword or wand?" Kero asked.

"Well I just have the sword my dad has." Hiro answered. Kero looked down. 

"Man, where's Li's sword when you need him?" Kero said.

"Um…Kero, my father is Li, is he the one you're talking about?" She asked.

"Li Sayoran!?" Kero yelled. Hiro nodded. "Great go get it." Kero said. Hiro left and came back with the sword. "Ok. Hiro repeat after me. Force know my plight, release the light Lightning!"

Hiro repeated and Lightning shot out of the sword. "Cool!" Hiro shouted. The phone rang. Hiro picked it up. "Hello? Hi dad. You're coming home early? Where are you? On your cell phone! Only a block away! Ok. Bye." Hiro looked at Kero. "I'm in trouble. For releasing Clow Cards." Hiro said. Kero looked at her. "

Well. Don't worry, He might help us."

Kero: I hope that was pretty good. I'm trying to make it a little different from the original story.


	2. Chapter 2: Return to the Clow

Ocean Blast: Well here's chapter two

Ocean Blast: Well here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

**__**

Neo Card Captors

Li pulled up in the driveway. Hiro looked at Kero. Then welcomed her dad home. "Hey Hiro." He looked at her. Something was wrong. At this time of day, she'd be skateboarding. "What did you do?" Li asked.

"Uh dad, do you remember Kero?" Hiro said. Li's eyes grew wide. "Well…He's back." Hiro said. Right then Kero flew down stairs and saw Li. 

"What are you doing out Stuffed Animal!?" Li asked. He wanted to keep this a secret from Hiro.

"Well. I wouldn't be here if your daughter didn't release the Clow Cards." Kero said. Li's mouth dropped. He looked at Hiro.

"You what?" Li asked. 

"I accidentally released the Clow Cards and now I have to get them back." Hiro said. Kero flew up to Li.

"She needs to use your sword. Since I don't have the sealing wand until later. When Sakura gets back. She still has it after all."

"She won't be back for a month and you can't seal Clow Cards with the Sword." Li said.

"I'll equip it for it, Li." Li nodded to agree. He looked at Hiro.

"Good Luck!" He said. Hiro mouth hit the ground.

"Hey wait aren't you going to help me out?" Hiro asked. Li sat down calmly at the table.

"Nope. You opened them, you capture them. By the way do you have any cards of your own?"

"Yeah. Thunder and Windy." Hiro said. 

"If you want help, you should go to Madison's house. She'll help you." Li said.

Hiro ran to get her dad's sword, the Clow Cards she had, her skateboard and pudding and put it in her mini Backpack. Kero jumped inside. Hiro ran to the door. "Bye dad!" And took off. She skateboarded fast. She reached Madison's house. She knocked on the door. A lady with long black hair and blue eyes opened. 

"Oh. Hiro! Nice to see you please come in." She said.

"Thanks Madison." Hiro said. She stepped in and sat on the couch.

"Hey Madison!" Came a voice inside the backpack. Madison looked. Kero popped out.

"Kero!" Madison said. "What are you doing here? I thought Li and Sakura hid the Clow Book and Cards trying to keep it a secret?" Madison asked. 

"Well I sorta released the Clow Cards." Hiro said. Madison nodded.

"I'll help you out. Don't worry." Madison said as Hiro ate some pudding. Kero leaned over.

"Can I have some?" Kero asked.

"Sure." Hiro shared with him. 

"I upgraded the sword to seal cards. Now let's head to the park. There was always a Clow Card lurking around there." Kero said. Hiro nodded. 

She got up and left. They reached the park. No one was there.

"Strange usually, everyone is here. Hiro said. Kero sniffed. 

"I smell a Clow Card. It was here. Hiro then heard tiny shouts. Hiro looked down. Everyone was tiny. "The Little Card." Kero said. The card then appeared. It looked like a person except different. Hiro brought out her sword and raised it. 

__

'I don't know how to use Windy and Thunder yet. SO I'll have to attack with this.' Hiro thought. "Force know my Plight release the Light, Lightning!" Hiro shouted. The sword threw electricity at Little.

"Good now repeat after me. Return to your power confined. Little." Kero said.

Hiro ran up to little with the sword. "Return to your power confined. Little!" She shouted. Little then became clouds and was zapped inside the card that was formed. 

"Alright. A card capture on the first day." Kero said. Hiro smiled and the people grew back to their normal size. They seemed not to remember. Hiro sighed and Kero flew up to her. "Well done. Let's go home." Kero said. Hiro and Kero started on their way home. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

"Hah. Clow Ree's cards will be mine. And I will rule the world. Now I just have to get someone to take them from her. Hiro, the daughter of Li and Sakura Sayoran, hmm... she is also a descendant of Clow Ree. Oh well. I will get them." The shadow then disappeared.


End file.
